mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snips
'Snips '''is a school-age colt unicorn from Ponyville, who is usually seen in the company of his friend, Snails.__TOC__ Description Snips is an excitable and goofy pony, often entering a fit of eager jumping at the slightest inclination. He is an unusually short and round pony, and may be one of the smallest in Ponyville. He is characterized by his small black eyes, buck teeth, high and scratchy voice, short light brown mane and tail, and large brown eyebrows. These features grant him a unique appearance in comparison to the other residents of Ponyville. Both Snips, as well as partner-in-crime Snails, are named after the traditional nursery rhyme ''What Are Little Boys Made Of. A version of the verse goes: ::What are little boys made of? ::Snips and snails and puppy dogs' tails. ::That's what little boys are made of. History Season one Snips makes his debut in Boast Busters, where he and Snails sweep Spike up over their horns when he and Snails run to see Trixie. After Trixie's show, both he and Snails adoringly pester her to tell them the story of how she defeated the Ursa Major, but she declines. When Spike later asks about her, Snips refers to her as "G and P T" which he explains means "Great and Powerful Trixie." In response to Spike's skepticism about the Ursa Major encounter, Snips and Snails venture into the Everfree Forest to attempt to bring one to Ponyville to watch Trixie defeat it. Snips and Snails are shocked to discover Trixie made up her boastful claims, and slightly embarrassed when Twilight Sparkle points out they woke up the baby ursa minor and made it cranky, endangering all of Ponyville. They humbly accept their punishment for bringing the Ursa into town. However, the "punishment" turns out only to be them receiving mustaches from Twilight's magic. Their next appearance is in The Show Stoppers, performing a magic act for the talent show. Snails ruins the act by eating the prop carrots, causing Snips to give chase. The two win medals for "best magic act", and argue over whose is better. Season two Snips and Snails are later seen with the group of fillies on the field trip at the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara and Twist. In The Cutie Pox, they marvel at Apple Bloom's hooping skills along with the rest of the school foals and try learning from her how to do it themselves. Snips blushes when Apple Bloom helps him with his hoop. When she suddenly gets a second cutie mark, this time for spinning plates, he and Snails challenge her to demonstrate it which she does much to their surprise. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, he is seen attending a meeting of the Official Rainbow Dash fan club, where he and Scootaloo debate over which word would best describe Rainbow Dash. Someone finally suggests 'super-ultra-extreme-awesome-mazing'. All members of the fan club agree with this, and a camera pan reveals that it was none other than Rainbow Dash herself who had suggested it. He briefly appears entering the schoolhouse at the beginning of Hearts and Hooves Day. In Ponyville Confidential, he and Snails are first seen complimenting Featherweight on his cutie mark. Later, Sweetie Belle discovers them together, fighting over how to get gum out of their hair. Snails kicks Snips to see if the gum will get off, but Snips whiplashes back, causing the gum to bind them tighter together. Snails begins to scream hysterically for the gum to be removed. Sweetie Belle asks Featherweight to get their picture, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders use them as their first story. The two take it in stride, happy to be featured in the paper and have the gum removed with patches of their hair removed in the process. Season three In the episode Magic Duel, he and Snips appear once again with Trixie. This time, Trixie becomes angry with their antics, and fuses their horns together. She later separates them, but uses them as targets for her age magic, making Snails an old pony, and Snips a baby. Later in the episode, Trixie uses them to pull her wheel-less carriage, which she eventually converts into a massive golden bed. Snips comments that he "liked her better when she was just a fraud." Trixie uses them for her age magic again near the end of the episode, this time changing them both into babies. Depiction in Equestria Girls Snips, along with Snails, appeared in My Little Pony Equestria Girls where, in contrast to their benevolence in the series, they become supporting antagonists in the human world. He and Snails are the bumbling cronies of Sunset Shimmer and obey her every command. They record Twilight struggling to cope with the human variates and make it into a video that briefly turns Twilight into a laughingstock. When this fails to have Twilight give up, they trash the school gym, the setting of the Fall Formal, but this once again fails to have Twilight surrender. During the Fall Formal, they kidnap Spike, leading Twilight and her new friends to chase them out to the schoolyard. When their boss tries on the crown and turns into a demon-like creature, she turns them into demons as well. In the end, they, along with Sunset Shimmer, are made to repair the damage they have caused. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description An excitable and mischievous pony, Snips can often be found with his pal Snails. Appearances Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Snips was leaked in mid-August 2013. Snips appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. Gallery References no:Snips pl:Snips ru:Снипс sv:Snips es:Snips Category:Foals